A Lumina By Any Other Name
by Evgeniya
Summary: Jake obsesses over Laura when she bears a close resemblance to the Lumina Orchis.


**A LUMINA BY ANY OTHER NAME**

by Evgeniya

Laura and Jake sat quietly in the small office. She was a bundle of nerves and perched stiffly on a wooden chair in front of his desk. She kept her hands tightly clasped at her knees to stop her legs from shaking. This was her first job interview since being released from jail and she was not about to ruin it with nervous fidgeting.

Of course, nervous fidgeting wasn't as much as an annoying habit as pen clicking. Jake absentmindedly clicked his pen in rapid succession as he slowly examined the résumé laid before him. He chewed on his upper lip, clicked the pen, and once and awhile would nod to himself.

Jake carefully thought over her skill set and realized that she had absolutely no experience in botany. However, it wasn't easy to find assistants for his in-home lab. Not everyone trusted a scientist who worked from his garage, so he finally put down the résumé and offered Laura a smile.

"I see you worked at the Island Gleaner for a number of years," he observed cheerfully. "This seems like an odd time for a career change."

"Well, it wasn't so much a career change as it was being fired," she admitted freely. "As you've probably seen on the news already, I was arrested for murder."

"Oh, so you're the one," Jake said casually, as if nothing could faze him. "You would think that being arrested then released for murder would make an interesting article."

"Well, it makes people anxious knowing that I stabbed and killed my boyfriend."

"…oh."

"But I would never stab an employer," she assured quickly.

"I see…" Jake sat back and closely examined Laura. Her slender, delicate body was obviously capable of great strength. And after all, who on the island hadn't been involved in a mysterious murder at one time or another?

"My last assistant quit," Jake offered truthfully. "He couldn't handle the challenges that came with my most recent project."

"I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Yes," he nodded as he admired Laura once more. She was willing to please and desperate for the job. Those were two qualifications that he was looking for in an applicant. "I can see that."

"May I ask specifically why he left so hastily?"

"He was scared off by my current study, but don't you worry. You shouldn't have the same problem. I am experimenting with moonlight and I think my subject will respond well to your energy."

"Subject? You mean a plant?"

"Yes, but it's a very special plant." Jake's eyes practically lit up as he thought about his flower. "It responds only to moonlight. Women possess a natural lunar energy. You shouldn't feel threatened by this flower like Tim was."

"Threatened?" Laura wrinkled her delicate nose in confusion. "By a flower?"

Jake laughed and shook his head. "He overreacted. But when you think about it, it does make sense. Men are driven by the power of the sun while women follow the energy of the moon. It's only logical that Tim and the Lumina resisted one anther. That is why I look forward to your assistance with this project."

"Really!" Laura was about to jump up from her seat and throw her arms around Jake. "You mean I got the job?"

"Well, no. Not yet. We still have to finish the interview process. The Lumina is going to want to meet you after all."

Laura frowned as she grew confused again. "The plant?"

"Yes. It's very important that she gets her input too. You're not only going to be assisting me, but assisting her as well."

"…okay."

"Excellent!" With one final click, Jake threw his pen on the desk and shot up from his chair. "Shall we?"

"Right now?" Laura couldn't believe it. She was actually nervous about making an impression on a plant!

"Yes. The Lumina is most irritable in the morning, so I would like to see how she responds to you. But don't worry. It's not like she's going to throw her morning coffee at you. She is just a plant after all."

Laura smiled nervously, but followed Jake into the garage.

The rusty door to the lab opened with an eerie creak. The room was completely black except for a small white light that shone from the middle of the garage. Laura followed the light and saw that it gracefully fell upon a beautiful, bright flower. Its petals were opened in full bloom and the room was filled with a strong floral scent.

Laura's face was of pure astonishment and Jake was elated at her response. Tim had just the opposite reaction.

"Ms. Rivers," Jake began proudly. "I'd like you to meet the Lumina Orchis."

Laura slowly took the three steps that were needed to come face to face with the elegant flower. And to her surprise, the Lumina twisted as if it was trying to look her in the eye. Laura gasped. The flower was actually showing signs of consciousness.

"Isn't she amazing?" Jake bragged. "Notice the hot colors of her petals. These bright colors are normally found in tropical flowers. Ironically, the Lumina doesn't crave sunlight at all."

Laura cautiously held a hand into the light. She was surprised that it actually felt cold. She looked at Jake with wide eyes.

"Artificial moonlight," Jake explained. "I bet you didn't believe me when I said the Lumina only blooms during the full moon."

A soft laugh escaped through Laura's lips. "I certainly didn't. This is astonishing!"

"Touch it!" Jake encouraged with sharp, determined eyes.

Laura laughed again, then shook her head. She knew roses always wilted whenever she would pet their velvety petals, but Jake's eyes were insistent. "Are you sure?"

"Please! The Lumina is a very vascular plant. You'll be surprised by the results. I guarantee you!"

Laura bit her lower lip, but slowly brought her hand to the Lumina. She began at the stem and slowly brushed the green stalk with her fingertips. She nearly gasped as the Lumina leaned into her touch.

"She's actually following my hand!" Laura said with excitement. She continued to stroke the stem with the pads of her fingers. All the while, she could feel the Lumina pulse beneath her grip.

Jake folded his arms against his chest and eagerly watched Laura respond to the Lumina. It was exhilarating witnessing another person's excitement about plants. Laura was so different from Tim. Tim had wanted to tear him away from the Lumina, but Jake could tell that Laura and the Lumina had an instant connection.

"I didn't think plants had a sense of touch," Laura barely whispered when she realized that the stem produced a dull heat. She had never felt a plant before that was warm to the touch. She knew all plants were alive, but the Lumina was alert and responsive.

"Oh, they certainly do," Jake replied. "Think about pollination. Insects crawl inside the blossoms, rub themselves against the stamens. Then the insects carry their essence into other flowers. Without touch, there'd be no fruition. All plants respond to touch. You just can't always see it."

Jake stepped closer to Laura and watched the Lumina from over her shoulder. "Consider the Venus Flytrap. It snaps shut the moment an insect tickles its tiny hairs. Then there's the Mimosa that curls its leaves at the slightest contact."

Jake placed a hand lightly onto Laura's shoulder. "In fact, the Mimosa Pudica is also known as the Shame Plant, because it coils back whenever it is touched. But there is no shame in being touched. Is there, Laura?"

Laura hesitated at first. Jake was a typical scientist; essentially a dork. He didn't seem threatening at all, but the interview had gotten more personal than what she deemed professional.

"No," Laura finally answered reluctantly. She did need this job after all. "I suppose not."

Jake quickly clapped his hands together and smiled. "Fantastic! When can you start?"

"You mean it!" Laura nearly shouted. "I actually got the job?"

"Well, I still have to go over some details with the Lumina, but I think it's safe to say - welcome aboard!"

Laura quickly threw her arms around Jake's neck and pulled him down into a tight hug. She was so happy to have a new job that she didn't care that her boss had a strange attachment to a flower.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted into his ear.

"Don't thank me," Jake laughed as he hugged her back. "Thank the Lumina."

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

Jake had given Laura flexible hours. Even though the Lumina Orchis reached its peak at night, Jake insisted on studying the flower by himself after dark. He only needed Laura during the day to assist him with the plants, notes, and documenting. Since she worked years as a journalist, she displayed superior observation skills. In fact, her skills proved greater than Tim's, whose only experience in botany was landscaping. But as eager as Laura was to impress her new boss, Jake was also eager to please her. He matched her salary at the Island Gleaner, plus a bonus, and gave her a long lunch break, which she spent every day with Thom.

Thom too had lost his job at the Island Gleaner, for reasons Laura didn't quite understand. He missed several deadlines then finally stopped showing up to work altogether. He didn't even seem interested in finding a new job or leaving the house. Something was keeping him away from normal society and she could not figure out what. But every time she tried to pry, Thom would always deflect the conversation away from himself.

"So…" Thom began eagerly. "What was your first week like as a laboratory assistant?"

Laura had been slicing a tomato for a sandwich, but she instantly put the knife down as a wide grin appeared across her face. "Thom, it's amazing! You would not believe the stuff I've learned!"

"Oh, god, that's a relief," Thom sighed. "Knowing this town, I thought for sure you'd be working for a mad scientist. Probably become the final piece to a Frankenstein bride."

"Dr. Waldman is a little strange, but he's so kind! He has an amazing insight into flora and the female psyche."

"That's ridiculous…" Thom grunted, but then the corner of his eye caught sight of Damian. He sighed and realized that he could use some insight into his own mind. If he was hallucinating vampires, then he was the last person to be judging anyone else.

"Alright," Thom groaned and rubbed his eyes until Damian disappeared. "What's so great about Dr. Waldman?"

Laura smiled and excitedly answered, "Well, Dr. Waldman says: _when a man falls, an individual falls. But when a woman falls, a generation falls_. Isn't that beautiful? Have you ever heard anything more truthful?"

Thom laughed and shook his head. It was all obvious now. "It sounds to me like _you're_ falling for Dr. Waldman."

"I am not!" Laura blushed sweetly. "How could you even say that?"

"Because I know you! And it's a bad idea. Never date anyone you work with."

"You dated Richie."

"Perfect example. You want a stalker on your hands too? This is typical Laura behavior. You always fall for the wrong man."

Laura placed her hand on her hip and pursed her lips. "Alright, mister, what person on this island _doesn't _have a dark side?"

Thom's eyes dropped to the floor and he shook his head with agitation. He didn't have an answer for that. The island was cursed and its inhabitants were doomed, but Laura was safer not knowing.

When he looked back up at Laura, he saw Damian appear again behind her. All Thom wanted to do was look out for Laura, but that just wasn't possible on this island. There were far too many dangers, most of which he had yet to discover.

"No one," Thom answered honestly as Damian stared directly into his eyes.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

Jake carried his clipboard in his hands, jotting down notes as he entered the lab. Laura was already there, fussing over the Lumina Orchis. Jake stood still for a moment. He didn't even breathe. He just examined the interaction between her and the Lumina.

Laura was very beautiful. Her hair was blonde, yet still vibrant and shiny. Its silky texture very much resembled the feel of the Lumina's petals. Laura's figure was delicate and willowy and her perfume always filled the room with notes of orange blossoms, gardenias, and tuberose.

Laura was always there to brighten his day and Jake hadn't realized just how lonely it had been spending his entire day with no one but plants.

"You two are so similar," Jake whispered. His presence startled Laura and she jumped in reflex. "It's uncanny. It's like you could be sisters."

Laura's long lashes fluttered in confusion. Sometimes she didn't know what to make of Jake's compliments. "Uh… thank you?"

Jake frowned when he saw a cloth in her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," Laura smiled and waved the rag around. "I was just polishing the Lumina's stone. It's amazing that a plant can grow from there."

"Don't!" Jake warned loudly, making Laura wince. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just that the Lumina has a parasitic attachment to that stone. I don't recommend that you touch it. I don't think the Lumina could survive if any harm should ever come to it."

Laura frowned as she looked at the stone and then to her soft cloth. "I was just giving it a good rub. Rocks are pretty solid, you know."

"I know, but there are certain behaviors of the Lumina that I can't quite explain yet. The Lumina Orchis has an aura of mystery and sensuality. However, I'm sure that could be said about all living things."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. But part of your job as my assistant is to maintain physical contact with the Lumina. Because the Lumina is never exposed to sunlight, she needs to absorb the nutrients found in human skin."

Laura pulled her face back and cringed. "…are you saying the plant is eating me?"

"No! Not at all! It's a type of foliar feeding. Your skin absorbs nutrients from the sun, then passes it to the Lumina. It's almost like applying nutrients directly to the leaves, except it's done through contact with skin. The stomata and epidermis soak up these nutrients and strengthen the Lumina." Jake took a quick breath, unhappy with Laura's present expression. "Please, Ms. Rivers. The sun is too harsh for the Lumina, but she needs these nutrients."

Laura's nose was crinkled and her upper lip was stiff. Jake's explanation was too technical to be reassuring, but the desperate sound in his voice weakened her resistance. She slowly brought her hand up to the Lumina and reluctantly caressed the stalk with long, slow strokes.

Jake sighed in relief. "The Lumina is not a selfish plant. She'll find a way to repay you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" she dismissed with a roll of her eyes.

"It's true. And if not, I'll repay you."

Laura huffed and she instantly stopped stroking the Lumina. "How could _you_ possibly repay _me_?"

Suddenly, the Lumina spasmed and from its petals puffed a cloud of dust. Laura coughed and batted at her face as she tried to slap the particles away from her nose.

"I'm sorry," Jake said hurriedly with an apologetic frown as he grabbed the cloth from the counter. "She does that sometimes. She has hypersensitive stamens."

With the cloth, Jake slowly began to wipe Laura's face. He placed a gentle hand on her arm to still her as he carefully brushed away the particles. Laura's face was flush and her skin soft. The cloth brushed against Laura's lips, removing any dust that stuck to her pink lip gloss. There was still a sheen on her lips that reminded Jake of the morning dew. He then swept the cloth over her eyelids, taking care that her beautiful brown eyes were free from dust. When she opened them, her eyes stared back at him with blown pupils.

Laura was overwhelmed by the tender care Jake was taking. He had dropped the cloth and was now caressing the dust away from her cheeks with his fingertips.

Laura gasped. "Dr. Waldman—"

"Please, Laura," Jake interrupted. "Call me Jake."

"Jake," she repeated softly, never taking her eyes off of his. Her face must have been cleared by now, but Jake still rubbed the pads of his fingers against her soft skin. A blush blossomed across her face as Jake leaned closer.

Laura tilted her head and welcomed the kiss. Jake still held her face in his hands and continued to tickle her skin. He smelt of mint, which wasn't unusual after he clipped certain plants.

Laura gasped against Jake's lips as he strengthened the kiss. He shoved her back against the counter, rocking the Lumina. His hands pulled at Laura's bolero, not caring that he ripped its two buttons.

"Wait," she said, pushing Jake away and catching her breath. "There must be some place more comfortable than a garage."

"But I want to make love to you under the moonlight," Jake answered before he fell back onto Laura and buried his face against her neck.

"It's artificial moonlight!" she corrected as she shoved him off again.

"You're right," Jake conceded, his voice no more than a breathless whisper now. Wasting no time, he gathered Laura into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom.

Laura fell back onto the bed with a laugh, letting her sandals fly across the room. Jake pulled off his shirt and climbed back on top of her. Her hands met him and instantly pulled his lips back down against hers. His hands rubbed at her breasts, then slowly trailed across her waist and down to her hips.

Jake pushed her skirt up and disappeared below the fabric. Laura squeaked and giggled as her thighs became ticklish. His fingertips were soon replaced with lips as he slowly kissed her thighs.

Laura felt a wonderful vibration penetrate her body, until she realized that Jake was trying to speak against her.

"What?"

Jake popped his head up. "Carl Linnaeus. He's attributed to connecting botany with sex. Sexual characteristics of plants, or the way the vulva blossoms when it's aroused. He even named an entire class of flowers the Clitoria."

Laura raised an eyebrow and studied Jake carefully. Then she slowly answered, "You know, this isn't exactly sexy talk."

"Oh. I suppose I should be quiet now?"

She answered with a bouncy nod. "That would be good."

Before Jake could dive back down, Laura grabbed his face and pulled him towards her lips. She knew she could distract him from science with her mouth.

"Oh, Jake," she breathed against his ear as her fingers worked at his fly.

His hands were around Laura as he tried to unfasten her skirt. But there was only one thing on his mind. "Oh, Lumina."

Laura instantly pulled back. Where was her butcher knife when she needed it? "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You just called me Lumina."

"I did? No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!" Laura jumped up from the bed and smoothed her skirt down.

"It must have just slipped out," Jake said desperately. "I spend all my time with the Lumina. Her name is permanently imprinted on my brain. It doesn't help that you two are so similar!"

"It's a plant!" she shouted as she collected her sandals and left. She would never compete with another woman. Why earth would she compete with a plant?

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

Laura just wanted to be alone. After that near-intimate night with Jake, she felt embarrassed and betrayed. Unfortunately, she could not ignore the knock on her door a week later. She certainly couldn't refuse entrance to Thom who was standing on her porch, holding a bag of Chinese take-out.

"I wasn't expecting to see you out and about," Laura said as she welcomed Thom inside.

"Well, you stopped dropping by for lunch. I was beginning to worry."

Laura sighed. "Yeah, well, I haven't had much time. I've been frantically searching for a new job."

Thom shook his head with a small laugh as he set the food out on the table. "This is _exactly_ why you don't get involve with your boss."

"I never said I did!"

"Alright then. What happened?"

Laura bit her lip. But instead of answering, she turned around to grab plates from the cupboard.

"Come on!" Thom encouraged. "If you don't tell me, I'm just going to think the worse."

Laura quietly snapped around and slapped the plates against the table. "Okay! You were right! It's a bad idea to get romantic with your boss!"

Thom grinned. Laura's adventures with a sexy mad scientist should make an interesting story. "You going to tell me what happened?"

Laura chewed at her cheek as she debated whether or not to tell her friend. Ultimately, she wanted someone else's opinion. Jake's fascination with the Lumina Orchis was weird overall, but she did actually like him.

Laura took a deep breath and answered. "He called me someone else's name while we were in bed together."

"Whose name?"

"Lumina."

"Who's Lumina?"

"Lumina Orchis. It's a plant he's obsessed with."

"…that _is_ a little strange."

"Strange? _Strange_ is that he talks about the Lumina as if it were a person. _Strange_ is that he says I remind him of it; that we are so alike we could be sisters. _Strange_ is that he called me Lumina as if he actually wished I were that plant!"

Thom laughed. It all sounded too absurd to be true, but Laura did always have bad luck with men.

"It's not funny!" the blonde protested.

"Well, what did you expect? You were working out of some guy's garage. Did you even check his credentials?"

"I'm an unemployed murderer," Laura pouted. "I shouldn't be picky or afraid of psychopaths."

"Look," Thom explained rationally. "It is entirely possible that he was being romantic. Maybe Lumina is just a cute little pet name. Like calling someone petal."

Doubtful, but – "You think?"

"Yeah. You just have to stop overanalyzing the situation."

"I don't know," Laura said slowly. "When I asked him about it, he practically said it is difficult to tell us apart…"

"This is exactly why you never sleep with your boss."

"Yeah…" Laura agreed sadly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Laura excused herself from Thom to answer it.

When Laura opened the door, there was no one outside. But on the steps was a bouquet of orchids and a note. The note was an apology from Jake.

Laura took a moment to study the bouquet. The only time she ever received flowers was from Jimmy and that was only after a severe beating. She promised herself that she would never fall for another lunatic again.

Laura quickly crumpled the apology in her hand and let it fall to the ground beside the bouquet. Then she walked back inside and shut the door.

However, she did really like Jake and he was drastically different from Jimmy. Maybe if he could learn to separate his work from his personal life, the Lumina wouldn't even be a problem. Plus, Laura knew how to handle psychopaths should Jake ever become violent. She instantly reopened the door and pulled the bouquet inside.

There was no harm in displaying the orchids… and Jake just might be worth the second chance.

THE END.


End file.
